


Sugar Rush

by thevenusflytrap



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Beez is a sugar addict, First Aid, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Other, Post amargeddont, TW blood/injuries, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wholesome, this is really fluffy tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 00:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevenusflytrap/pseuds/thevenusflytrap
Summary: “FUCK!” Beelzebub screamed as they jumped in fear and pain. They desperately tried to remove their hand off the plant but it was completely stuck.In the corner of their office, the demon heard a snobbish laugh.





	Sugar Rush

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in-between writing the chapters to my main fic. My beta reader liked it so hopefully you do too! <3

The prince of hell entered their office with the same bored look they've had ever since the world didn't end. Surely, at first, they were disappointed in the lack of a great war between heaven and hell that all demons had been preparing for. Once that died down, though, they realized it would just mean paperwork and reports for the rest of their eternal life. Truly wasn't something exciting.  
They kicked the door open with the tip of their foot while holding a pile of at least a hundred paper sheets. As usual, they sighed, placing them neatly on the floor, sighing, and closing the door.  
This was partially so no one would bug them in the midst of work. But something they'd never assume was how much of a sweet tooth they had.   
Beelzebub would eat a variety of snacks while filing paperwork. Licorice, chocolate bars, lollipops, fudge, and their favorite, of course, honey. They were powerful enough to scare any demons who questioned them about this, so very few people knew about their love for sweets.  
At least that's what they thought. In reality, everyone knew about it, but were too scared to show, so they just pretended they couldn't still smell honey in their report files even after it was evaporated away.

After they locked the door, Beelzebub had a pleasant surprise. The strong scent of pure sugar. Their lips twitched in excitement. Their pupils began to dilate like crazy.  
They frantically searched for the origin of the scent when they found a big plant, it had a weird open mouth that was a tad bigger than hand. Inside the plant there was a sugary liquid.  
“What an obviouzz trap.” They said, already turning around to abandon the plant and to go back to work. But suddenly, the scent of the sugary liquid entered their nostrils and filled their body with desire. It was nothing like anything they’d ever felt before.  
Their brain was now in a strong war. Maybe, just maybe, it wasn't a trap! Perhaps it was a nice gift? Wouldn't hurt to try right?  
The demon placed his hand inside the plant, trying to grab the liquid when… click.  
It closed fully, trapping his hand within it's sharp teeth-like thorns.

“FUCK!” Beelzebub screamed as they jumped in fear and pain. They desperately tried to remove their hand off the plant but it was completely stuck.   
In the corner of their office, the demon heard a snobbish laugh.

“What are you doing here.” The demon prince spat, still trying to remove his hand from the ungodly, well, unsatanly plant.

“I came to check if the rumors were true” He shifted his gaze to the other's bleeding hand inside the plant. “And it does seem like they are”

“What rumorzz?” They lifted their head and sucked in the pain.

“That you fancy dirtying your vessel with these disgusting, what do you call it again? Sweets.” He said disgusted and finished without giving the short demon a chance to answer.

“I do not! I like bitter and sour things, and you know that very well. Now, can you let me go?”

“Yet, you went straight for the sugar in my venus flytrap didn't you?” 

The Prince, full of a new found wrath, felt their lips twitch in annoyance and disgust.

“In any case, I have been called to warn you that that is completely unacceptable behavior from someone like you.”

They both stood in silence, listening to the drips of blood falling slowly to the floor. After some seconds of aerie silence, Gabriel broke it by sighing.

“I really shouldn't be doing this…” He snapped his fingers, the plant disappearing completely, which scared Beelzebub. They held their extremely bloody hand close to their body. “But the noise was revolting.” The angel added.

The demon prince's throat made a harsh noise that sounded like a hiss. Their vessel most definitely wasn't used to pain.

“Give me your hand.” The angel proclaimed, catching Beelzebub off guard completely.

“What?”

“Although I follow all commands of the Almighty, leaving your vessel in such a repulsive state is unacceptable from both our parts.”

“I can take care of it myself.”

Gabriel sighed, grabbing the demon's hand themselves, maintaining a delicate and caring touch, avoiding putting any pressure in the wound. “Just let me help you once.” The comment was meant for himself yet Beelzebub perfectly heard it. 

Gabriel took a perfectly clean white handkerchief from his pocket and started cleaning the wound. Every so often he would look up at the demon to see how they were dealing with the pain, only to find a seemingly unbothered Beelzebub looking at the ground. After most of the dirt and blood was clean, the angel wrapped the handkerchief around the wound and put enough pressure so the bleeding would subdue for a while.  
He took some thick white bandages off his pocket as well and started wrapping Beelzebub's hand slowly and cautiously.

“All done.” The prince still stared at the ground with a mysterious look on their face. “Now, I was supposed to leave you in that plant until you surrendered and admitted to consuming those things. How about a truce and neither of us mention this ever again?” He gently grabbed the small hand and placed a soft kiss. Beelzebub immediately looked up at Gabriel in shock.

“Let's avoid the paperwork.” And just like that the angel had gone back to his own office, leaving behind a blushing prince of hell with a tingling sensation on their hand.


End file.
